


Meelo sees Meelo does

by kingkjdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Mako and bolin are broken





	Meelo sees Meelo does

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Mako groaned as he slowly woke up alone in a frozen cell. He blinked slowly as he tried to remember where he was. All he remembered was that he was having drinks with his brother after the equalists fell. Now he's alone and chained in this cell. In stepped a masked man who said "Time to learn your place," before ripping Mako's clothes off.

Mako struggled to fight off the man without his arms or legs but ended up being stripped naked, realizing his toned body and soft 5-inch cock. "What the hell. You're not going to get away with this. My brother is going to come back with the Avatar!"

The man pulled a photo out of his pants and held it to Mako's face. It was Bolin sucking on cocks and riding them with a smile on his face, his hard 4 incher in plain view.

Mako raged and tried to attack the man but was held back by the chains. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!"

"The same thing we are going to do to you," the man said before stabbing Mako with a needle filled with a pink liquid.

Mako whimpered as he fell back "w-what was that?"

"A special chemical that will make you crave cocks and cum," he said with a smirk.

Mako started to moan softly as his cock grew fully hard at 6 inches. " B-bastards, I-I won't give in. God, it's getting hot." Mako struggled to free himself from the chains as his body heated up, his face turning red, and eyes glazing over with lust.

The man stroked his hard cock and waited for the teen to crack and beg.

Mako whimpered at the sight of the man's large cock and licked his lips. "N-no… I can't give…" Mako groaned as he rutted against the floor, whimpering as he shook his ass.

"All you have to do is give in," the man said as he watched Mako swear.

Mako shivered and panted as he stared at the man stroking his cock. "I…"  
A loud voice begging for more was heard from down the hall.

"B-Bolin," Mako panted as he stared off into space, rubbing his ass against the wall, feeling a hunger to be filled.

Mako stuck out his tongue and crawled towards the man. Trying to catch a taste of his pre. "N-nno, please."

"Give it up whore, you know you are meant to serve men," was spat at Mako as he tried to resist.

Mako shivered as he felt the cold spit land on his face and the cock he needed was kept out of reach. "P-please, help me. I'll do anything. I Need it!" Finally giving in, Mako sobbed.

Letting his cock touch Mako's lips, the man ordered him to suck.

Mako moaned loudly as he tasted the man's pre, instantly cumming and soaking his pants with his cum. But cumming only made Mako hungrier, he was soon swallowing the whole cock, trying to milk the man of his seed. Before anything else could happen, a loud siren went off alerting the man that someone had found them.

Mako didn't notice the siren as he kept sucking, desperately wanting to drink down the man's cum. His own cock was already hard and aching again. A crowd rushed by to see what was happening and only stopped to leave Bolin in Mako's cell.

Mako whined at the loss of the cock before crawling over to his brother and soon found himself sucking his younger brother.

A figure stopped outside the cell and with a blast of wind opened the cell and cut the chains, freeing Mako.

Mako moaned in pleasure as he was finally free from his chains. When he noticed the figure standing in the doorway, he whimpered and spread his legs and ass, revealing his twitching hole. And Bolin cried out "Please sir, use me. I'm your cum dump."

Meelo stepped forward and said, "Come on, we need to get out of here," not bothered that they were naked at all.

The boys stood up and followed Meelo. "But then we get fucked right?"

"Yeah, sure," Meelo said, not knowing what Fucking was. 

The brothers grinned as they started to finger each other as they ran with Meelo out of the prison. When Meelo got home, he started to strip to take a bath.

The brothers felt in their mind that Meelo was their master now. Still naked, they searched the temple, looking for the young boy. When they found him, they cried out as they rushed into the bathroom. " Master!"

Meelo was tackled revealing his soft 12-inch cock.

The brothers gasped as they saw the monster cock. Mako began to stroke it while Bolin began to kiss Meelo's neck. Meelo moaned as he got hard, a confused look on his face.

Mako and Bolin were soon taking turns swallowing Meelo's cock. Equalists at the glorious taste and heat of the cock.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Meelo asked through a moan.

Mako panted as he pulled off the cock. Bolin increased his efforts on milking the young boy's cock. "I-you said you would use us when we left. Don't you want us? Please let us have your cock. Fuck us as hard as you want. Anyway or anywhere."

"What is fuck?" Meelo asked while moaning as his cock was worked and he approached the edge.

"We'll show you later." Mako went back to worshipping the monster cock with his brother, both sensing the approaching release they backed off to let the cum rain in their face.

Meelo screamed as his first orgasm racked his body, sending cum flying out onto the brothers.

The teens found their release as the hot cum landed on their faces. Mako licked his lips as he pushed Bolin onto his back and slowly sat on his little brother's cock. He moaned as he rode his brother to a quick orgasm. After Bolin came, he quickly flipped Mako and returned the favor. Mako cried out as he came once more and panted, "That's fucking."

Meelo was excited and said "Teach me" 

Bolin swallowed. "Who did you want to fuck first?"

Shrugging Meelo said, "I don't care. I just want to fuck"

Mako stood up. Knowing how bad they both needed this, but still wanting to take care of his brother. "Then fuck Bolin and I'll walk you through it." Bolin moaned happily as he got on his hands and knees for the boy.

Meelo let Mako guide him to Bolin's hole and moaned as the heat wrapped around his cock.

Mako kissed Meelo's neck as he held the cock and pushed it into his brother. He whimpered as he saw the glorious cock disappear into his brother's hole. "That's it. Just push it into him as hard and as fast as you want. " With a little help, Meelo started a brutal pace.

Mako took a few steps away and began fingering himself as he watched the brutal fucking. Bolin cried out his hole was being stretched and fucked open. "Please master… more." Being a virgin, Meelo did not last long before filling Bolin with cum.

Mako quickly moved in to lick and suck the cum out of his brother's abused hole as he jerked himself and came on the floor. Meelo had passed out from the two orgasms, a smile on his face.

Mako rubbed the heads of his brother and master and carried them back to the room where he laid them down together. With a yawn, he took his place at his master's feet and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me an email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
